As computer technology has improved, the digital media industry has evolved greatly in recent years. Users are able to use electronic devices such as portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones, mobile telephones, smart phones, tablet computers (also known as tablets), etc.) to consume media such as audio, video, etc. For instance, users can listen to audio (e.g., music) and/or watch video (e.g., movies, television (TV) broadcasts, etc.) on a variety of portable electronic devices.
At the same time, advances in network technology have increased the speed and reliability with which information can be transmitted over computer networks. It is therefore possible for users to stream media over computer networks as needed, or on demand, rather than receiving a complete file in physical media (such as a CD, or downloading the entire file) before consuming the media.
At social gatherings such as parties, users often wish to share media with friends, relatives, and new acquaintances. For example, a party may access media on a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, and present media content through a media presentation system (e.g., play music on one or several speakers).